This NCI-sponsored cooperative group (CALGB) protocol seeks to determine the role of a consolidation therapy for acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL) in which an antibody-based therapy (anti B4-blocked ricin) is used for B-lineage ALL while a high dose chemotherapy regimen (cytarabine) is used for non-B-cell lineage ALL. The protocol is ongoing and it is too early to comment.